Today the Internet can be used through mobile phones.
Some browsers installed in commercially available mobile phones adopt HTML for mobile devices called COMPACT-HTML (COMPACT-HyperText Markup Language) established by W3C (World Wide Web Consortium), which establishes standards for the Internet.
In COMPACT-HTML, a ten-key number called an access key may be assigned to a link tag in HTML so that the link can be designated by a ten-key of the mobile phone. Designating a ten-key number allows jumping to a specific link in one key operation and eliminates the efforts to move a cursor key to a link position and to select the link with an OK button.
When an image display service is provided for a small information device such as a mobile phone having a COMPACT-HTML browser, a server has to reduce the size of an image to the mobile phone's display size and send the reduced image to the mobile phone.
However, the image reduced for display on a small display unit of the mobile phone may be hard to view due to the size reduction. Further, when a part of the image is interested in, the server has to generate an enlarged version of the whole image for enlarged display and send it to the mobile phone. Furthermore, the mobile phone has to again receive the whole image for enlarged display in order to display only a part of the image. This involves problems in various aspects, such as the time required for reception, a communication charge, communication resources, and memory resources, for the user who has to receive the whole enlarged image from the server although he wants to enlarge only a part of the image.
To solve these problems, it may be contemplated to specify the part to be enlarged and cause the server to enlarge only that part and send it to the mobile phone. However, the problems are that there is no way to specify the part to be enlarged, and that if the part is actually enlarged and displayed, it is hard to know which part of the original whole image is being displayed.